Heart Of The Ocean
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Terry fixes Dino's sailboat allowing Dino to return to the world he loves. Slash implied.


_Candlelight dies at the window  
And the night wind blows soft from the sea  
Though I lie in your arms, I'm a thousand miles away  
On the waves sailing fast, sailing free  
_

Dino stood behind the chair that Terry had set near the window, so he could watch the tide as he convalesced. A freak accident in dry dock left him with a broken leg and unable to finish the repairs on his beloved ketch, _The Music_.

His long fingered hands rested on the chair to steady himself since he had left his cane in the kitchen. Terry would tut at him for it, but he was tired of being encumbered by the fashionable stick of wood. He longed to be on his ketch sailing off to distant lands.

He heard Terry come into the room. He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist as he was pulled back against a hard chest. A soft kiss was placed on his temple just as the breeze from the open window blew the lazy white curtains aside giving Dino the perfect view of the beach.

Dino's heart swelled in his chest as he saw his ketch whole once again anchored off shore. It meant his time with Terry was ending, and although that saddened him, he was happy to have his freedom back.

"She's finished," Terry said

"Thank you," Dino said as he turned in Terry's arms and drew his mouth down for a kiss.

_Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll_

&/&/&

Terry watched his lover sleep sensing even in sleep that Dino's natural restlessness was coming to the fore again. He sighed and pulled the redhead closer molding the pale, freckle covered form to his dusky hued one.

He didn't want the morning to come, but he would send his lover on his way back to the world that he knew, to the peace that living on land could never give him.

&/&/&

_When the sea birds cry out in the morning  
And the sun lays its kiss on the sand  
I'll be drawn to the shore  
Like so many times before  
As I long to be far from the land.  
_

Dino stood on the beach watching the tide coming in yearning to be at sea again. He hated that his love of the sea hurt his lover, but Terry knew he could never be content to live on the land.

The land held too many people with too many problems that he didn't have a snowflake's chance in hell of understanding let alone fixing.

The sea….

The sea he understood. Her dangerous beauty called to the darkest part of his soul. She had unveiled her mysteries to him. She owned all of him except for a tiny piece that he had given to Terry years before.

&/&/&

_Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll_

Dino cupped Terry's cheek. "I have to go."

"I know," Terry whispered. He didn't bother to hide the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"I will be back," Dino promised. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the Australian's lips.

Terry returned the kiss fighting to keep it a chaste farewell kiss.

Dino gave him a watery smile and said, "I love you."

Terry nodded. He couldn't trust himself to say anything for fear that he would beg Dino to stay.

Dino understood. He turned and walked toward the dinghy that would take him out to his ship.

&/&/&

_I can still hear your voice on the trade winds  
I can still taste your tears on the foam  
But the lure of the tide that I'm feeling inside  
Will not rest till my heart finds its home  
_

Terry crumpled the letter and threw it away from himself as if the act would negate Dino's final words.

Words that sought forgiveness….that sought understanding…

Words of hope.

But mainly, words of love.

_Now my heart is the heart of the ocean  
There are storms from the sea in my soul  
I'm restless and deep  
And before I can sleep  
I must go... where the black waters roll_

Terry settled into what he considered Dino's chair. He watched the water swish against the beach as the tide came in. He finally let fall the tears that he hadn't shed when Dino had left months before.

_Where the black waters roll_

_Where the black waters roll_

_Where the black waters roll_


End file.
